


If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

by sperrywink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint invites Phil to Tony's New Year's Eve bash. He's the only one that doesn't know it is a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintermute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/gifts).



> All my thanks to E. for the quick and helpful beta.

Clint was happy with the Avengers. With Tony back in New York after his Christmas adventure in Malibu and Miami fighting the Extremis terrorist group, they were even beginning to hang out together, which was novel for Clint. He had never had a team before, at least not a permanent one where they hung out after hours. It was obvious that it was new for most of the others too, except maybe Steve and Thor. There were awkward moments while they all found their footing in the group, but even Clint could see they were building something special. 

Bruce was living in Stark Tower and had his own lab, Steve was spending increasing amounts of time training there instead of at SHIELD, Natasha was spending her downtime hanging with Pepper, and they all had suites, courtesy of Tony (although decorated by Pepper). Clint liked knowing he had access to the suite; having a place to crash in Manhattan was priceless (no, really, have you seen the cost of places in Manhattan?). Still, he loved his crappy building more, so he hadn’t moved in despite Tony’s cajoling.

Tony, being Tony, threw himself into preparations for a New Year’s Eve ball to get over his trauma. It didn’t sound like Clint’s type of thing, too fancy, but Tony had secured RSVPs from all the Avengers before he would even commit to having the party, so Clint knew how important they were to Tony. It felt good to matter.

He felt like he was a part of something bigger than himself. And not just a weapon to be pointed like he had been to SHIELD, but an integral piece of the whole thing. So although he had to rent a tux for the party and felt like a tool in it, he did it for Tony and his other team members. Because they were family to him, and you made the effort for family. 

Still, he was nervous enough that when he ran into Phil at SHIELD headquarters on his way out, a bright idea came to him. He had missed doing missions with Phil these past months. Phil had been recovering, and Clint was a full-time Avenger now, so they wouldn’t be working together again. Clint knew Phil had some super-secret team he was assembling, and was no longer associated with the Avengers. Which was a shame. Phil was the first person Clint had trusted to have his back in a long time, and he desperately wanted to mesh Phil with his new life, so he could have his cake and eat it too. So, after a couple pleasantries, Clint said, “I know it’s late notice, but do you have plans tonight?”

Phil tilted his head consideringly. “Nothing that can’t be postponed. I wasn’t supposed to be in town. What’s up?”

“Tony is throwing a bash. All the Avengers were roped into going. I was hoping you’d join me.”

Making a disappointed face, Phil said, “I don’t think I’m dressed for one of Stark’s parties.”

“If I can rent a tux, so can you. Come on, there will be free booze.”

Phil snorted. “Well, with a ringing endorsement like that…”

Beaming at Phil, Clint threw his arm around him as they headed for the exit. “We’ll have a great time together, sir. Just you wait and see.”

Phil worked his magic, and had a custom-tailored tux before too long. Clint was almost jealous of how good he looked. His own tux was too tight in the arms, and a little long in the legs. Phil still looked at him appreciatively, but Clint didn’t know if that meant more than just being nice. Clint briefly fantasized about having Phil for his own, but quickly dismissed the thoughts as too far-fetched. Phil was way out of his league.

When they arrived at the party, they met Tony by the entrance to the ballroom. Tony, always one to needle other people, said, “Agent! Did I invite you?”

Phil, calmly as ever, leaned into Clint, and said, “I’m with Clint.”

Tony looked between them, and harrumphed. “Doing an end run around me; I see how it is.” His eyes were glinting with good cheer, so Clint didn’t take him seriously.

Feeling ready to party, Clint asked, “So where’s the champagne? You’ve been talking about it all week like it was ambrosia.”

Tony threw his arm around Clint’s shoulders, and waved Phil forward with them. “This stuff _is_ ambrosia! Come on, I have a special waitress just for me.”

They hung out drinking champagne with Tony for a while, until Pepper came to claim him for a dance. Pepper greeted Phil with a kiss to his cheek, and a warm welcome, saying she was happy he got her invitation. Clint did a double-take, and Phil winked at him, the little sneak. Clint couldn’t help laughing at the smug look on Phil’s face.

They wandered the rest of the ballroom, talking to people here and there, but mostly focused on each other. Phil stayed close by his side, and Clint was happy to have him. It wasn’t often he got Phil all to himself. It felt like a special night, and not just because it was New Year’s Eve.

They eventually found their way to Natasha and Bruce, who were hiding in the corner. Well, probably Bruce was hiding; Natasha was probably just keeping him company. Natasha gave Phil a tight hug, which surprised Clint. She was obviously happy to see Phil too, considering she wasn’t normally a demonstrative person. Clint just beamed at them. He was thrilled to have all parts of his life here together.

They talked for a bit, mostly about the party and the other guests. Clint made funny faces to go with the petty dramas unfolding around them as people hooked up and broke up. It was fun being the center of attention, but for a good reason. Bruce laughed more than Clint had ever seen.

Eventually their glasses ran dry, and the group split up to get more drinks, or go to the bathroom. Clint and Phil headed towards the bar, but were able to flag down a waitress with more champagne before they got there. It felt fortuitous, especially when Clint noticed Steve nearby.

Knowing how Phil felt about Captain America, Clint led him over to Steve so they could talk. It was obvious Phil was still a little tongue-tied around him, which was too adorable for words, but Clint and Steve started talking Brooklyn, and that smoothed it all over. Clint couldn’t help smirking at Phil, though, who just nudged him in the side good-naturedly.

They were all chatting by the side of the dance floor, and when the band segued into a faster, swing-style song, Clint watched as the dance floor cleared of most of the couples. He guessed they were more used to shuffling together awkwardly, rather than dancing up a storm. Only two couples composed of members of the older generation were left. They didn’t do anything too fancy, but looked like they were having fun. 

Steve tilted his head to the side, and said, “I know this song. It’s by Duke Ellington. Bucky used to Lindy Hop to it with his girls.”

With a small grin, Phil said, “I can Lindy.” He was looking a little flushed, and Clint suspected he had had one too many glasses of champagne. He knew Phil wasn’t normally a drinker, but he had had three glasses that Clint knew about. 

Steve did a double-take, and Phil nodded his head as if Steve had spoken his doubts. Feeling a little looser from the champagne himself, Clint said, “You guys should give it a shot. Show these young whippersnappers how it’s done.”

He was mostly kidding, but still got a thrill when Steve squared his shoulders, and looking pointedly at Clint, said, “You know what? I think we should. Gay marriage is legal in New York now; I read that in the papers. Men should dance together.”

Phil blinked, which was the only indication he was startled, and Clint barked out a laugh as Steve dragged Phil onto the dance floor. He pulled Phil into the closed dance position and started moving, and Phil, never caught flat-footed for long, quickly started following. Clint whooped loudly, and took out his phone. He needed to capture this for posterity.

A loud murmur filled the hall as the crowd noticed Captain America dancing with a man, and Clint saw more flashes of camera phones than just his own. Clint watched avidly as Steve and Phil cut a rug. They didn’t do anything too fancy, no flips or anything aerial like Clint had seen in old movies, but they did swing outs and twirls that looked complicated to Clint. He freely admitted he knew nothing about dancing, though.

As the song came to a rousing end, Steve and Phil did some complicated footwork, and then ended right on the last note with Steve dipping Phil. Applause started immediately, but Clint was too busy laughing to join in. That was amazing, and he had it on video to prove it.

Steve and Phil bowed theatrically, and then Steve led Phil back to Clint, guiding him with a hand at the small of his back. Phil was even more flushed now from the exertion, but Steve looked the same, except they were both beaming. As they stopped in front of Clint, Steve said, “Thanks for letting me borrow your date, Clint.”

Now it was Clint’s turn to blink in confusion. Before he could correct Steve, Tony was in front of them and saying, “Agent! I didn’t know they allowed suits like you to move like that!”

Phil smiled smugly, but just raised an eyebrow at Tony instead of protesting. Tony raised his glass in a touché gesture. Steve was still beaming, and Tony seemed to notice for the first time. He did a double-take at Steve’s face, and then said, “Come on Captain America, you owe me a dance. It’s my party after all.” And then he was dragging Steve away, leaving Clint and Phil alone together.

Clint coughed, and Phil turned to him with a small smile and dancing eyes. Clint didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he still felt compelled to say, “I’m sorry Steve thought you were my date. I didn’t mean for this to be uncomfortable for you.”

Phil scrutinized Clint more closely than his alcohol level should have allowed, but he seemed to be getting his composure back. Carefully, he said, “I’m not uncomfortable.”

Clint could think of many ways to take that, but he felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle. He asked, “Sir?”

With a suddenly determined look on his face, Phil said, “Dance with me. I’ll let you lead.”

He then took Clint’s hand and walked backwards towards the dance floor. The look on his face was intent, but Clint couldn’t decipher more than that. He didn’t know if this meant what he hoped it meant, but he was helpless to resist the lure.

Once on the dance floor, Phil pulled him close, and wrapped his arms around Clint’s shoulders. Clint said, “I don’t really know how to dance. I never learned,” but he still took hold of Phil’s hips and pulled him marginally closer.

“I don’t mind just shuffling with you. Less chance of knocking into anyone else that way, too.” Phil gave him one of his small, private smiles, and Clint melted. Before he could ask any of the burning questions on the tip of his tongue, Phil put his cheek on Clint’s shoulder. Clint’s heart stuttered, and he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms fully around Phil. They swayed there through two or three songs, Clint lost count.

As they swayed slower and slower, Clint risked turning towards Phil’s bent head, and brushed his lips against his hairline. He whispered, “Are you saying you wouldn’t mind this being a date?”

“I’m saying I thought this was a date.”

Clint’s hands tightened around Phil. “Apparently I’m slow sometimes.”

“You’re not slow. You just see better from a distance.”

Smiling into Phil’s hair, Clint was about to reply, when the lights started flickering. They both looked up expecting the worst, but the band started playing _Auld Lang Syne_. Apparently it was closing in on midnight, instead of heralding an emergency. The bandleader started counting down, “Ten! Nine! Eight!” and the room felt electric. Clint looked into Phil’s eyes, and he knew he didn’t want to be anywhere else, with anyone else at this moment. As the bandleader shouted out “One!” Clint kissed Phil. 

Streamers fell from the ceiling, and the crowd around them roared, but Clint was oblivious to it all. Phil’s lips were soft and eager, and Clint felt a tug deep in his chest. They kept the kiss restrained, their tongues didn’t even get a chance to play, but it was still the hottest kiss Clint had ever had.

They separated, but remained close enough to feel each other’s breath. Clint looked into Phil’s eyes, and only saw fondness and banked desire. It was a heady feeling. This was _Phil_. Clint had thought he was unattainable, and now here he was in Clint’s arms. Taking a big breath, Clint asked, “Are you sure, sir?”

“Never surer. Are you?”

Looking deep into Phil’s eyes, Clint replied, “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

“And the company?”

“The best.” Phil smiled. Clint was expecting a small, demure smile, but this was big and blinding. His breath caught for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. He couldn’t resist kissing Phil again. He said, “This might be rushing things, but I have a suite here in the tower.”

“Clint, we’ve known each other for a decade. There is nothing we could do that would be considered rushing it.”

Clint thought about it, which brought him to reflections of how everyone had treated them this evening. He realized the rest of the Avengers had also acted as if Phil was his date, and weren’t surprised by it. It was like Phil, as part of his old life, had met his new family, and everyone had approved. It was a heady thought, and he couldn’t help beaming at Phil.

Laughing, Phil pulled him into a quick kiss, and said, “So are you going to show me this suite of yours?”

Taking Phil’s hand, Clint led the way out of the ballroom. Everyone else was too busy kissing and celebrating to notice them, which Clint appreciated. Even if they all knew this was a date, Tony would still make fun of them for leaving the party to go have sex in his tower.

When the door to his suite shut behind them, Clint finally stopped, a bit clueless what to do next. He looked around the room as if he had never seen it before, kind of avoiding Phil’s gaze. The distance between standing-clothed and writhing-naked had never seemed so far.

Luckily Phil had everything in control, as was his super-power. He wrapped his arms around Clint from behind and nuzzled at the back of Clint’s neck. His hands stroked across Clint’s chest until he started undoing the buttons slowly.

Leaning heavily back, Clint breathed deeply. He felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room. When Phil tweaked his nipple through his undershirt, Clint moaned. He could feel the hard line of Phil’s cock rubbing against his ass, and he pushed into it. Having proof Phil wanted him overcame his sudden nerves, so he turned and started attacking the buttons on Phil’s tux shirt.

In between kisses, they stripped each other until they were down to boxer-briefs. Phil ran hands over Clint’s biceps, so Clint flexed them, making Phil laugh delightedly. Seeing Phil so relaxed, and how he obviously loved getting to touch Clint, made Clint feel ten feet tall. He kissed Phil, snaking his tongue into his mouth. Phil gripped his biceps hard, and sucked Clint’s tongue further into his mouth, tangling it with his own. The kiss turned dirtier and dirtier, until Clint was humping Phil’s thigh.

They really needed to move this to the bed. Clint was too old for fucking on the floor. He started tugging Phil by his hips towards the bedroom. Phil murmured into Clint’s mouth, but Clint couldn’t understand what he was saying. Pulling away, he gasped out, “What?”

“I asked what do you want?”

“Anything. Everything.” They were finally in the bedroom, so Clint fell back onto the bed, and cupped his cock through the fabric of his boxer-briefs. Phil was watching him with heated eyes, and Clint felt powerful.

Phil reached forward and fitted his hand over Clint’s, and Clint bucked up. Phil smirked at him, and then tugged his underwear off, finally. Clint lay still for Phil’s gaze to travel over his body, feeling secure that Phil cared for him, and wanted him. It was obvious in the wanton look Phil was giving him. Phil said, “Let’s start with one thing, and build up to everything.” After caressing Clint’s ankle, he then tugged at Clint’s calves, moving him so that his legs were dangling off the bed. Kneeling between Clint’s legs, and with a final flirty look, he opened his mouth and sucked Clint’s cock down.

Clint couldn’t keep his hips still, but he was able to keep it to just a twitch. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut at all, though. “Oh my god. Please, Phil.”

Phil hummed, and twisted his tongue around Clint’s length, bobbing his head. It felt divine, and Clint tried to shift up to watch, but very soon he was too turned on, and threw his head back to thrash it against the covers. Way too quickly, Clint was moments from coming. He pushed gently at Phil’s face. “Phil. Phil. Phil. You gotta fuck me, please.”

Phil easily let Clint guide him, and he pulled off Clint’s cock with one last lingering lick of his tongue that almost undid him. Desperate, Clint again said, “Please.” With one foot, he pushed himself up to the middle of the mattress.

“Clint,” Phil said, as he climbed up Clint’s body to lie on top of him, and kissed him with more passion than Clint could handle in his excited state. 

“Come on, come on!” Clint threw an arm out to scramble for the bedside drawer, and get the lube and condoms that Tony had stocked all the bedrooms with. He was never happier that Tony was on his side than now. He grabbed the tube of lube and threw it on the bed, followed by a box of condoms. He said, “Jesus, Phil. Why are you not naked yet?”

This made Phil crack up, and he laughed as he rained kisses on Clint’s face. Clint smiled in return, but also tugged Phil’s underwear down. He was a man with a plan. Phil rolled off Clint, and finished taking off his boxer-briefs. Meanwhile Clint opened the box of condoms, and ripped one off the strip, opening the packet while he was at it. Phil went for the lube, and when his fingers ghosted around Clint’s hole, Clint shuddered, and hissed out, “Yes!”

With Clint muttering encouragements, Phil quickly worked up to three fingers, and although it burned, once he got that third finger in him, Clint was begging for Phil’s cock. Phil said, “Oh, god. Are you sure you’re ready?” His voice was wrecked, and he looked like he wanted to devour Clint.

Clint nodded frantically. Phil pulled his fingers out, and Clint sat up to help Phil roll on the condom. Clint threw a hand over his head to snag a pillow, and put it under his hips so that they could fuck face-to-face. He wanted to see Phil’s face as they fucked. People called Phil bland, it was one of his superpowers to be underestimated, but his face was expressive now, and Clint was _addicted_.

Phil helped him adjust, pulling one of Clint’s knees into the crook of his arm, and letting Clint wrap the other leg around his hip. Phil guided himself in, and the stretch burned, but felt so damn good too. Once Phil moaned brokenly as he bottomed out, and crushed Clint’s leg to his chest so that they could kiss.

Then he pulled back, and slammed back into Clint. Now it was Clint’s turn to moan loudly. This was just what he had wanted. Phil mercilessly drilled into him, and Clint felt waves of passion wash over him as Phil found his prostate time and time again. It was furious and fast, and Clint couldn’t catch his breath. It was glorious watching Phil lose all control.

All too soon, Phil also lost his rhythm, but he pulled back so he could snake a hand around Clint’s cock, which was all Clint needed to come harder than he had in years. His cock was pulsing out the last of his come, when Phil’s hips stuttered, and Clint could feel him coming as well.

Carefully, Phil pulled out, and collapsed to the side. Clint stretched out his leg, and hummed contentedly. He was sleepy and sated, and knew he could be as soft as he wanted to be. It was a feeling to savor. He hadn’t had sex with someone he trusted the way he trusted Phil in way too long. His eyes were drifting shut, when he felt Phil move. He muttered out a, “Wha?”

But Phil just shushed him, and kissed his cheek. The next thing Clint felt was a warm washcloth cleaning him off. He sleepily thanked Phil, not sure if the words were actually coming out, or if he was just dreaming they were. Once done, Phil snuggled into his side, and pulled a blanket over them. Clint hugged him back, and felt loved as sleep started dragging him under again. Best New Year’s Eve ever.


End file.
